EYES OF DEATH
by sylarbadass
Summary: IF YOU LIKE MY STUFF GIVE THIS A READ. ONE-SHOT


**JUST SOMETHING THAT I WROTE DOWN, YOU WONT KNOW WHO THIS ABOUT UNTIL THE END. ENJOY AND THIS IS FOR KOGANLOVER96!**

(EYES OF DEATH)

With the eyes of many reaching out into your soul, looking into your enter self you and those eyes know that your time has come to the end. With the eyes of many looking and calling into your soul you cannot help but back away farther into the night that awaits you. Those eyes eating at you from your core, eating until there is nothing left, the only thing left to fuel your soul is the insanity that welcomes you into its world. A world that will leave you with the thoughts of many, the minds of all those whom eyes look into your soul. The minds of the insane, the unwanted, those whom have been cast out from society, the minds of those that thought to be difference then what the world had plan for them. Those eyes that have commended you into the mind of those that have dug at your insides, pulling what is left of your humanity only to leave your mind blank with the emptiness of sorrow. As the walls close in on you the only thing you hear are the screams of the insane, calling out to those who would help them, but never come, leaving those souls to linger in the pit of their own mind, the eyes of those who stand there waiting to judge you for the life that you have leaded. Are you to be thrown away into the world of those whom minds have left an empty shell of who they once were? An empty shell of a human, that emptiness left open for the creature of the dead, creeping, looking for their way out into the world of living.

The screams of the insane echo thought out the halls of the institute calling out for help as their enter demon eat at their souls. You of all people know all too well, what goes on within these walls. As the screams of the damn turn into the screams of the dead, you cower in the corner of your room as the wall close in on you. You soon feel as if your time is near. The creaking of the door opens as your eyes open wide in fear as the demons that haunt your every waking hour walk closer to you. "No, please no more!" you scream out to those demons as a smirk emerge alone their faces. A smirk that reaches into your soul, a soul that had been broken with everything beat and jolt to it. As those white demons come closer to you, your body starts to shake and you try to run but to no avail. As the arms of your demon reach out for you, you scream and fight with everything you have in your body. However, the demons are stronger and grab you bringing your broken and sore body to the ground. "No! please! I am asking for forgiveness! Please no more!" You plead to anymore to hear you but no one will. With the arms of your demons, you are thrown up against the wall as their weight is pressed against you. Tears of your horror seep through your dead eyes, eyes that have seen so much dead and destruction though them. Your body soon becomes weak as your demons drag you to your end, to your horror that never seems to end. A horror that you pray that will take your soul to it death. A death that you welcome with each day that's passes by. However, you know your demons will never let it come to that. Your pain is their life. Pain, brings them joy as they watch you cry out in pain as you die a little more every day.

You are soon bound to a flat surface that your body has come a custom to as you are willed to your doom, the lights of the end passing by you with each inch made. Soon coming to a stop as a new door creaks open and behind that door stands the demon that brings your meaning less life its pain. A pain that you are told you caused with your endless pathetic life that you had lead. A life that was never meant to be. A life that should have never been brought into this world. As you are willed closer to that demon, his face shines with joy and your heart is torn with joy and sadness. A joy, which this will be the day your demon takes you from this world and a sadness knowing that if your life is to end that no one will remember or care that you are gone. As you are brought closer to your demon, his eyes look deep into your soul. His evil eyes filled with joy and his evil laugh his heard as you are picked up from your surface and placed in a chair. A chair filled with the souls of the ones that it has taken.

"Pain my lost soul is one that will keep you here in this prison for eternity. Pain and sorrow are what keep you bound to me my boy. Pain is what you will face until your soul is mine." Is voice and words echoing though my mind like knives cutting into my already broken soul. A soul that I wish that would leave my body and leave my broken and beating body in this world. As my demons in flick pain pond my body, my scream and tears go unnoticed by my demons only bringing more joy into their lives. I scream out as my body is in flicked with the fires of hell as jabs of heat consume my body. I feel as if I am fading into that blackness but I know my demons will pull me out, never letting my soul fly away into the light that I pray for with everything I have. Being brought back to this horror that my life as come to. As my blood is spilt, the demons unleash me from my prison; my shaken body falls to the cold floor under neither me. My eyes open to see my demons looking down a pond me with evil eyes, staring into my soul.

"Please, I beg of you, end this for me. You have had your fun now please end this pain I have." I pledged to my demons. Only for them to laugh at me, I am pulled from the coldness of the ground only to be dug back to my chamber of death. I am thrown into the darkness of my hell as the door is slammed. I look around to see the darkness of my life and the loneness that dwell within it. Knowing that my time will come soon enough as my demons will enter to in flick pain within me once again. As tears fall from my face, I crawl back to the safety of my corner seeking solitude from my hell, a hell that will forever be my life. As the walls fade to the black the life of Kendall Knight a once happy and loving boy before his body was invade by the hell fire that brought him into this horror, he fades into the darkness that he will forever be damned to, a hell that will forever live with him until his demons allowed him to die.

THE END OR IS IT?

(Would you endure the pain and horror or would you end your life to escape your hell?)


End file.
